Shattered Mind
by twhpi11
Summary: When the SPD Rangers loose one of their own, and the arrival of a new villan threaten the City, can the rangers put aside their grief to stop the new villan, or is their more than meets the eye.  Rated T for violence and language. Possibly M not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters or anything from the series. Several other fanfics inspired this one. No infringement was intended

Chapter 1: Murphy's Law

Sky wiped his brow taking a drink from his water bottle. Turning back toward his opponent, he nodded. The samurai leapt toward him, blade on the downward swing. He deflected it, slashing its chest. "Cadet, when I gave B Squad this long weekend, I meant for you to relax." Doggie Cruger said, watching from the doorway to the simulator. Since Boom had upgraded the hologram projectors, the simulator's false environments were almost lifelike. Sky had recreated a Japanese Dojo, from the late Ming Dynasty. It looked so real that even the floors showed gouges from different weapons types. The holo-figure swiped at Sky's head, almost making contact. "With all due respect sir, I find this very relaxing." Sky said blocking the blow. A well placed kick in the chest sent his opponent flying back. "Well executed Sky." He said inclining his canine like head.

Distracted, the holo-figure knocked Sky's weapon away and palm hit him in the chest. Winded Sky fell to one knee gasping. As the samurai approached, Sky swept his foot out, trying to trip it. Sensing what was coming, it flipped over the youth, bringing the holo-blade to rest through the center of Sky's chest.

Sky rolled his head to the side and sighed. "Computer end." The Dojo dissolved into a bare white room. Standing up, Sky looked at Doggie, embarrassment painting his face. "I believe the rest of B Squad is in the lounge." Cruger said chuckling.

Walking down the paths of NewTech City Park, Bridge exhaled deeply. In another part of the park, the work detail was cutting the grass, filling the air with a sweet scent. The birds glided in the breeze, dancing back and forth. Only a handful of people were walking in the park today. He followed the stone path to a thick hedge area. Looking around to make sure no one was around, he slipped into a small separation that most people didn't know existed. Following the forgotten path, he found himself standing next to an oak tree at a small pond. He found this place during his first year at the academy after an interesting run in with Sgt. Silverback. The Earth seemed to sense his distress, and that day its swirls almost seemed to lead him to this spot. Often thinking of it as a personal sanctuary, Bridge sat down next to the tree, and unzipped his jacket. Fall had come early to NewTech City. The trees started to turn from their lush green to the bronze and red hues.

The swirling aura fields danced about, mixing and flowing through one another, in a symphony that only he could see. The birds chirped overhead as if to welcome him back. The gentle sounds of the water seemed to have a therapeutic quality, which he didn't understand. Not sensing anyone around, he unzipped his gloves and slid them off his hands. Running his bare hands over the grass, he smiled at the soft, tickling sensations. _This is what I needed, some time to be with myself._ He thought as he felt the Earth's heartbeat. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and looked up at the sun. In his mind, he could feel his mental barriers falling down around him.

Before the creature materialized, Bridge sensed his approach. The flow of nature was disrupted whenever a mercenary or Trubian creature appeared. Struggling to get his gloves back on, the mercenary appeared between the Ranger and the path, cutting off his only route of escape. The mercenary was Trubian, a creation of Mora no doubt. He stood at least seven feet tall. Physically it was female. Clothed in a skin tight blood red jump suit, Its petite figure seemed menacing, yet hauntingly beautiful. Her face reminded him of a painted Geisha Doll, a ghostly smile painted on. It had five long blades in place of fingers, terminating at the hand itself. She covered her mouth as she laughed. Bridge felt the hairs on his arms stand up. Arms poised to strike, she leapt.

"Syd, seriously. Why would a frog want to save a pig from pirates? It'd save a lot of time if he'd let them make pork chops out of her." Jack said, as he grabbed some popcorn. "Jack this is a classic. Muppet Treasure Island inspired an entire generation to read. Reading is this thing you do when you pick up a book or datapad and look at the words and understand what their saying." Z said tossing a handful over her shoulder hitting him and Sky. "Watch the friendly fire Z. I'm just trying to watch the movie." Sky said tossing the popcorn back at her, feigning a look of hurt and innocence.

The evil from this creature was more intense than anything he had felt since the Battle of Corvana, where Gruumm had personally led the assault on the remote SPD Outpost. It was here that the Green Ranger came face to face with the enemy of the free galaxy. The creatures' sudden appearance caused his head throb. He struggled to put the barriers back up, but something was preventing him from doing so.

The power he was sensing, its energy pulsing in his mind, made him nauseous for a moment. Fighting his lunch back down he shook his head, confusion trying to take hold. Pulling his morpher from its pouch, he studied her for a moment. The closer she came, the more intense the feedback. He was in over his head and he knew it. He pressed the comm. button on his morpher.

"Jack, this is Bridge. I need help in the Park. A Trubian mercenary just appeared." Bridges voice echoed through the room. The Rangers jumped up and readied their morphers. "Bridge, Were on our way. Hold on." Jack said, jumping into position. "Ready?" Jack asked as the other rangers raised their morphers back. "SPD Emergency"

An instant later, they were standing in the park weapons in hand. The creature looked up at the rangers as they neared a Crybot Swarm. It was definitely female. Its hands shone brightly in the afternoon light. Jack marveled for a moment at her grace and beauty.

Mora stood at Scythe's side as a swarm of Crybots danced around. "Rangers what kept you? Scythe wants to play with you." She said skipping around. Despite looking like a ten year old girl, Mora was one of Grumm's most feared Generals. She possessed the talent of giving life to anything she drew, which always seemed intent on destroying the rangers.

Bridge lay motionless ten yard from them, with the mercenary standing over him. As they neared, Scythe lent down toward him, whispering in his ear. Bridge grabbed his head and started screaming, back arching, feet digging into the dirt, trying to crawl away. With the flick of her wrist, the Crybots engaged the Rangers.

Fighting their way through Jack touched the side of his helmet. "Kat, activate a remote morph. Bridge is down." A flash of green energy enveloped Bridge, throwing Scythe back. She came to rest perched on a tree trunk a couple of yards away. When it subsided instead of being morphed, he was still in his civilian clothes. Scythe leapt from the tree, and came to rest straddling Bridge. "Kat, the sequence failed." Sky called into his helmet mic. Crybot after Crybot fell as they cut a path to the down ranger. As Sky neared, Scythe's head snapped up as she started to giggle. Mora smiled as the Crybots disappeared. "Scythe they broke my toys. Show them how it feels."

Sky felt his stomach lurch as Scythe's hand cut into bridges chest. The sounds of snapping bones and the squish of flesh made Scythe giggle louder. As she pulled her hand out, she was clutching something. Dancing around giggling, Sky realized what it was in her hand. The lump of flesh was Bridge's heart.

Still beating, she tossed it to Sky. In his mind, he heard her melodic voice. _"His heart belongs to you now, just like you wanted."_ The heart stopped mid air, floating like a grotesque specter. The sound of it beating growing louder and louder, the Earth cracking open and shaking with each beat. Sky fell to his knees as he tried in vain to cover his ears.

Looking up, Sky saw Bridge standing over him, his chest cleaved open, blood flowing out of him. "Why didn't you save me Sky? I thought we were friends. You just stood there and let me die." As Sky reached up to touch him, he looked at his hands and saw them covered in blood. "If you were half the ranger your father was, you would have saved me. But," he clicked his tong and shrugged his shoulders "I guess your nothing like the man your father was. Thanks for nothing Sky." As he turned walking toward the pond, Sky heard him as he walked below the water line "Some best friend, wouldn't even try and save me. Shows how much you love me."

Bolting wide-awake, Sky struggled to control his breathing. He and his bed were drenched in sweat. His eyes adjusting to the dark, he saw Bridge sleeping quietly, snuggling up to his stuffed dragon. He watched his best friends' chest raise and lower as a low wub wub sound escaped his lips. Bridge was definitely alive and sleeping safely. Looking at the clock, he groaned and laid back. 0300hrs. He and the other rangers were due on shift at 0700. As he drifted off to sleep, he mumbled to himself. "I hate Mondays."

As the week progressed, Sky began feeling a sense of Déjà vu. The same monsters, the same battles even the same food in the mess. It was as if his dream life and his real life were one. The only difference was that he was able to make changes in the waking. Setting in the mess hall, his morpher chirped. "B Squad meet in the lounge in a half hour. Don't be late. Informal debriefing. Landers out."

Moving past several people, Bridge tried to focus on the plants and animals around him. This was the longest week he could remember. Gruumm had attacked a total of fifty eight times, a record according to Kat. No sooner had one of his creatures been destroyed, another one would appear. Then there was the fall-out from the asteroid that Sky and Jack had destroyed earlier today. To most people the light show from the explosion was barely noticeable, but to him it was excruciating. The EM field from the asteroid has somehow amplified his psi talents to the point that the gloves were no longer any help. In a calm environment, the background psi noise was deafening to him. Peoples residual thoughts and emotions were something he had to deal with daily. At SPD, with everyone on edge, it was unendurable. He tried every technique he had learned from focusing on an aura swirl to using Sky's psyche from stabilizing. At best, it was a temporary solution to the problem. But even that didn't help today. It was as if he was starting to unravel again. Wandering the paths, the events of the last few hours played repeatedly in his mind.

_B Squad gathered in the common area for an informal briefing after the most recent mercenary assault. In truth, it was a brow beating from Jack about the damage the Megazord had sustained and to who blame would be assigned. The damage, while not critical, rendered it out of service, leaving only the Delta and Delta Max Megazords' functional. As Jack rambled on, the emotions that were flowing cut into his mind like a knife. Pain surged through him as his stomach churned. "Bridge!" Jack barked as he tried to focus on nothing to calm the storm. "I'm sorry if were boring you but this might not have been so bad if you spent a little more time in reality and not Bridge world." _

_Something snapped inside, as he leapt up and went nose to nose with Jack. "I see. So the damage to the Megazord is my fault? How about taking some of the blame oh great leader." He said his voice thick with sarcasm. Jack tensed, trying to stare him down. "Care to explain what you mean by that?" has asked Bridge, his voice cold and calm, fists clenched. Bridge smiled, never backing down. "I'd be glad too. Jack your great at giving orders, but not leading. A true leader would learn from and work with his team, not just sit back and say you do this you do that. A true Red Ranger would be focusing on how to prepare for the next attack not trying to assign blame for damage to a Megazord. But I guess red really is just a color."_

_Hurt danced through Jacks eyes, as Bridge stood quiet letting his words sink in. "Let me make one thing clear freak boy. As long as I'm Red Ranger, you do what I say." Bridge paled as memories flashed from his childhood. "Freak boy?" he asked shifting his weight. "Bridge compared to you we're normal." Jack said almost laughing. "If you spent as much time listening to us as what you do, watching colors or listening to the voices in your head you'd be as good of a ranger as the rest of us. Personally, I'm getting tired of carrying your weight around here." Jack paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. "I think you'd have done better if they left you in the institute, in your little white padded room, while they figured out what makes you tick. Maybe then they could have fixed you." He said tapping Bridge on the forehead. _

_The memories he'd buried long ago about the Trafalgar Institute For The Gifted broke into his consciousness. The Neural Treatments, the medications, the tests, the screams of the other patients as the staff preformed experiments on them. The physical and emotional abuse he suffered made him shutter. Before Jack could react, Bridge's fist made contact with Jack's nose. The cracking of cartilage confirmed the hit as Bridge pulled back, taking a defensive stance. Jack staggered back for a moment, giving Bridge enough room to plant his heel in the middle of the Red Rangers Chest. _

_Sky came up behind him, sliding his arms up under the Green Rangers. As he held his struggling friend, Sky leaned in and started talking in his ear quietly, trying to sooth him. Bridge felt Sky's energies flowing into him through a small tear in his uniform. The added energy and thoughts only confused him more. Panic started to grip him, as he struggled harder to escape. Lost in a memory, he threw his head back, hitting Sky in the face. Bridge felt the warm from Sky's breath on his neck. Panic took him completely as he sank to the floor in a mass. _

_In his mind he saw the institute. Dr. Cravers smiled, as the boy was lead into the room. "Mr. Carson, this is Allan Manx. He'll be your new bunk mate." A small smile graced the older man's pursed lips. Bridge sat at the edge of his bed and looked at the new addition. "Lust is my name.," he said looking at Bridge. The boy was thin and pale. Yet something about him was hauntingly beautiful. Bridge felt his face flush as he sensed Lust's thoughts. _

_A few nights later, Bridge lay on the examination table in Med Lab 4. Dr. Cravers strapped him to a table, placing a neural interface on his head. "Mr. Carson, during this exercise, we have kept you awake for what is it now five days? We have collected a sizeable amount of data. The sleep study is terminated. Now for phase two." As the doctor opened the Med Lab door, several other patients, including Lust entered. "Gentlemen, we need you to test the effects of sleep deprivation on Mr. Carson's pain and pleasure centers. Please be creative." Bridge felt a tear roll down his cheek as they approached him, their thoughts of tearing his flesh apart as each used his body._

_Anubis Kruger, whom had been listening to the briefing from the doorway, held Jack in place as the girls stood between them. Z multiplied herself, creating a small wall between her and Bridge. Anubis growled as Jack tried to break loose. "Enough. Cadet Tate, escort Cadet Carson to the infirmary, then off base. Cadet Carson, I suggest you take a long walk and cool off while I decide what to do with you. As for you Cadet Landers, I'll escort you to the Med Bay where we are going to have a talk. Cadets Delgado and Drew, make yourselves available for questioning in regards to this incident." _

Settling in at the base of an old oak tree next to the lake, Bridge remembered what Sky told him as they walked out into the sunlight.

"_Bridge, for now go for a walk. Jack doesn't know about the Institute. Once things calm down I'll come get you." Sky patted him on the back, flashing him a smile as he went back inside. Feeling something strange in the pouch on his back, he smiled. He felt the smooth edge of his morpher pressed into its case. Protocol dictates that an Officer's morpher is to be confiscated in a situation like this, but his best friend had made sure to leave it. _

Pulling off his gloves, Bridge buried his hands in the soft ground. He felt the gentle thrum of the Earth's energies, and watched the swirling aura's of the life around him. The birds danced about in the wind, a private concert for his advantage. As he watched them dance, he felt himself starting to calm. His center was returning and the balance within was being restored.

Suddenly the colors became erratic as the energy field began to pulse. "For the love of fuck" he said standing, trying to pull his gloves back on. Before him stood a raven-haired girl, fare complexion holding a small doll. She cradled the doll and smiled. "Mora, while normally I'm not glad to see you, today of all days I'm especially not glad to see you, which doesn't mean that I'm ever glad to see you at any point." He said taking a fighting stance. She looked him deeply in the eyes and smiled. As she spoke, her words echoed through his mind making him flinch.

"Poor little Green Ranger, so much pain so much suffering. Now I'm here and there's no one to help you." She said as she circled him. The vibrations sent fire through his pain receptors. He clutched his head and fell to his knees, the screams of agony making her giggle. "Your psychometric talents are a wonderful thing. Their greatest weapon" she said placing her small hand against his forehead "is your greatest weakness. But I've brought someone to help you." In a shimmer of light, a familiar silhouette appeared. "No, not again."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters or anything from the series. Several other fanfics inspired this one. No infringement was intended

Chapter 2: The Game

Kat pressed the second strip into place as Jack winced. The scans showed that Bridge had shattered the cartilage in Jacks' nose. The sub dermal regenerator strips would repair the damage with no visible signs of breakage. Cruger activated one of the viewers as Kat stepped out of the way. The medical staff had been ordered out, and the room sealed. "Cadet Landers, in regards to the comments you made about the institute, why don't you watch what they did to the residents." After a few minutes of watching the footage, Jack turned his head eyes closed. "Cadet, I order you to watch." Anubis said standing behind him. A moment passed, Jack's eyes never returning to the screen. Anubis grabbed jack's head and twisted it forward, holding his eyes open. The Red ranger watched in horror as several residents raped Bridge, with the doctors watching and recording everything that happened. Blood started to pool around Bridge's feet, each resident leaving their footprints behind in the pool. Laughter rang out from the residents, augmenting Brides' cries for help and death. "As you can see Cadet, Bridge Carson was fortunate that someone from inside the facility took pity on the residents and sent this feed to us. " Jack continued to watch in horror as the residence, though spent, continued violate the young man. A thin young man with long blond hair crouched down at Bridge's back and surveyed the damage. His face twisted with a wicked grin as he licked the boy's bloody leg. As he reached Bridge's battered ass, the boy balled his fist and shoved it inside Bridge, up to the forearm. As he withdrew, blood started to spurt out, bathing him in a red wash.

Cadet Delgado walked out of Commander Kruger's office a few hours later as Kat entered. She handed him a mug of Syrian Sun Blossom tea and looked at the Shadow Saber. Taking a sip, he closed his eyes and gestured to the chair across from his desk. "Thank you for the tea Kat, but I don't want to hear it from you. The rules are clear. Bridge is to be expelled and arrested for assault and an SPD Officer." She slammed her hands on his desk, leaning down so she was eye level with him. "Stubborn old dog. With everything that happened this week, B Squad is exhausted. Mentally and physically.

You know how it is for the others, but with Bridge's talents, he's a step away from Trafalgar. You remember what the trial did to him. You should let your Squad handle it, and only intervene if they can't solve it themselves." Kat's ears perked up the same time Anubis'. Standing in the doorway was B Squad. "Kat's right commander. We want to handle this in the squad. If yourself and Bridge are wiling that is." Jack said quietly, his eyes still haunted by what he saw in the feeds. Before the Commander could respond, an alarm sounded in Command.

Kat rushed in, entering several key codes in the computer. She looked at Jack then hit the All-Call. "Attention all SPD Officers, Attention all SPD Officers. Code 10-00. Repeat Code 10-00, NewTech City Park. Beta Squad Activate. Charlie Squad to stand by for assistance. Delta Squad, Defender wings mobilize for eminent attack. This is not a drill."

By now Beta Squad, along with Anubis were standing ready. "I'm reading Mora's energy profile. Bridge's bio readings are in flux. Also theirs three garrisons of Crybots surrounding them." "Can we teleport Bridge back?" Jack asked. Anubis growled as he opened his morpher. "Since someone forgot to confiscate his morpher, Kat should be able to get a lock." He said looking at Sky. Entering a series of key strokes several times, she hissed and looked up. "There's some kind of jamming field. I can't get a teleport lock. I need at least one of you to act as a relay antenna for the signal. When someone gets within five yards of Bridge, signal me." Jack nodded then looked over his shoulder to his team. "Rangers we'll be morphing directly into Swat Mode. Ready?" Jack said, muttering a prayer. "SPD Emergency."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters or anything from the series. Several other fanfics inspired this one. No infringement was intended

Chapter 3: Ranger Down

In a flash of multicolored light, the rangers appeared on the far side of the Crybot ocean. Across the sea, Mora still had her hand on Bridges' head, his back arched, body trembling. As the Rangers moved toward the Crybots, they shimmered away leaving Mora exposed. She looked at them, stuck out her tongue then shimmered out also. Jack scanned the area for bio signatures but couldn't find any. As they moved toward bridge Sky Held up a balled fist and they all stopped. "Jack look at the air around Bridge. It's still shimmering even though the Crybots are gone. Guys power down." He said as the Blue Ranger uniform shimmered away. "Mora put Bridge in the middle of a Bussan Field. Any large morphing grid energy use will ignite the field, burning Bridge alive." As the Rangers went to power down Kat came across the comm. link as an explosion echoed through the city.

"Rangers, Broodwing is attacking the Power Plant." Sky looked at Bridge, then to Jack. "Go deal with Broodwing. Kat can pilot my Zord by remote to form the Megazord. I will join you as soon as I get Bridge." Doggie nodded and put his hand on Shadow Saber. "Let go rangers." As they flashed out, Bridge rolled his head over and looked at him, his morpher clutched to his chest. He was pale and ashen, blood coming out of his nose and eyes.

As the battle with Broodwing's latest robot waged on, Jack looked toward the park. _Come on Sky, _he thought. _Hurry_. Inching forward, the energy field crackled against his skin, leaving small blisters and black marks behind. This was not a Bussan Field like the one he originally thought it to be. It was something far worse. If he was right, it was only a matter of time before it enveloped Bridge, killing them both. Looking toward the Power Station, he saw the Delta Megazord take another hit. Watching the fight, he felt something click under his foot. A couple of yards ahead a small cylinder appeared and the holographic image of Gruumm shimmered into existence.

"Welcome to my game Blue Ranger. The objective is simple. Save your pathetic Green friend. As you can see and feel this is a unique energy field. It's been modified to attack your genetic enhancements. To save your friend all you have to do is stay still. The field will surround you then dissipate. If you or the pathetic Green Ranger try and morph, it'll ignite and kill whom ever isn't morphed. If you take the pressure off the switch you're standing on, a vial will be ejected from this beacon then open mid air with a small mixture of grid infused blood. Upon opening, the field will activate and kill you both."

In a flash of light, a lithe young man appeared standing over Bridge. He was completely naked, skin pale while, eyes red as fire. Looking at the suffering Ranger he licked his lips and smiled, his flaccid manhood growing to full size. "Blue Ranger this is Lust." Mora said appearing a second later. "As you can see he's quite taken with your friend. But then they've already met."

Lust bent down as he spoke and caressed Bridge's face, while his other hand grabbed the fallen ranger's crotch. A wicked smile crept across its face as he stood back up. Looking over at Sky, he blew a kiss. "I love performing for an audience. After I use your friend until he's broken, I'll take you." Gruumm laughed as his holo shimmered out. "Time to play Blue Ranger. "

From Command, Kat watch the scenes unfolding in the park and at the Power Station. As she zoomed in on the creature, a wireframe image of another face appeared. Moments later the screen flashed a message. "Probable match 99.963 percent." She looked at Boom, then back to the Screen. "Doggie. There's another bio form in the park." She said into the microphone. "It's Lust. He has Bridge." Anubis came across the radio a moment later. "I'm on my way. What's Sky's status?" Kat looked at another screen, hissing again. "Doggie hurry. It's the same field from Xara'dur."

Sky watched in horror as he picked up Bridge and threw him onto his stomach. Sky turned away as he heard the sound of Bridges' uniform ripping open. Now exposed, Bridge's smooth round ass stared up at the creature. _"Please Bridge can you hear me?"_ Sky thought. The response was faint but it made him breath for a second. _"Sky go back. You don't want to watch what's going to happen." _Bridge thought back. Sky looked on as Lust straddled Bridges' legs. "_Bridge you have to morph out of here_." As Lust drove his twelve-inch cock into his ass, Bridge shrieking in pain. Lust leaned down and bit his neck, blood flowing from the wound. "You escaped me once child. Not again" With each thrust, Lust writhed and moaned in ecstasy as Bridge lay crying. _At least this time I can save you Bridge_. Sky touched a button on his sleeve and closed his eyes, arms outstretched. "Kat, I'm in position."

Bridge felt his body start to shimmer, the weight of Lust disappearing from his back. As the world around him went to a blinding orange white then black, the last thing he heard before blacking out was a roar and Sky screeching. As Broodwing's machination exploded, Jack and the other Rangers looked toward the park, in time to see the flash and mushroom shaped cloud fill the air. The shockwave rattled the Megazord. They sat in awe of the fireball, watching as the shock wave blew out windows from the surrounding buildings. A few moments the radio crackled with Kats' shaking voice. "B Squad we have Bridge." She said quietly. Jack looked at his screens as he scanned the area. "Kat I'm not reading Sky's tracker. Do you have him at SPD?"

Aside from the beeps and tweets of the Megazord, there was no noise. "Rangers return to Base. Commander Cruger will brief you when you arrive. I'm sorry guys."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters or anything from the series. Several other fanfics inspired this one. No infringement was intended

Chapter 4: Broken Bridges

Jack unstrapped his restraints and powered down, as did the others. "Kat remote the Zords back. We have to see for ourselves." Before she could respond, they were out of the Zord, and moving toward the park. Kat's voice was hollow, choking back tears "Rangers, I'm ordering you back to Base" she said to an empty Megazord. As she spoke, she saw the Emergency ejection system activate. "Kat to Cruger. Their inbound."

The emergency ejection system teleported them to almost the same spot they left from. The once lush park was now a charred wasteland. Burt leaves and ash rained down and floated in the breeze. Rescue and Recovery craft flew overhead, as the ground units created a perimeter. The flashing lights made it almost impossible to see inside. Several flanks of armed security officers filled in the gaps between the vehicles, with the Defense Gliders chasing off any news air units. Seeing them approach, Anubis stood in their path; hand on the Shadow Saber. "Cadets you were ordered back to SPD." He said looking at the gathering civilians and news agencies. "Get them out of here. Push the perimeter back another thousand yards. If they resist, confine them." he yelled to security.

Z and Syd took their places at Jack's side, hands on their morphers. "Commander" Jack said calmly, "One of my squad is in there. Step aside." He regarded them carefully, as a group of security officers took a defensive stance behind the Commander. "As your Superior Officer I'm ordering you out of this area." He said, unsnapping the Saber from its sheath. Jack looked at the guards, then to Anubis.

"Under SPD Regulations Article 107 Heading 39 Section 16 Paragraph 14 Sub-section 18 lines 35 through 86, the Senior Most Ranger Team Has the right to inspect any combat situation unmolested and obstructed regardless of the rank or position of the person, persons or agency conducting said inspection. The article further authorizes use of force and confinement to gain entry to any such site." He looked at the recoding officer who cleared his throat. "Uh Sir, according to the SPD Charter they do have the right to enter."

Doggie looked over his shoulder and bared his teeth. "I'm well aware of the regulations Cadet Abbott. I wrote them." He turned his gaze back to Jack "Cadets, are you going to contain every person here?" Jack looked at his team, in a flash they were morphed. "If we need to Commander. Now please either escort us in, or stand aside." Cruger growled, sheathing the saber, "Rangers I want you to be sure this is what you want. Memories are a strange thing. Once you have them you can't get rid of them." The rangers gestured to the site. "Commander Cruger" Z said firmly "I believe you were going to escort us in." As he led them in, Cadet Abbott followed, activating his recorder. "Red Guard make sure Cadet Abbott stays at the perimeter. If he resists, shoot him." Cruger said to one of the larger guards. Abbott started to open his mouth, but closed it as the security forces put their hands on the weapons. "Rangers, I want you to prepare yourself."

The smell of burnt foliage and flesh wafted through the air, choking out any other smells. Next to the crater that once was the pond, they came on a charred mass, still smoldering. Jack bent down and brushed some of the ash aside. The SPD shield was still intact as was much of the blue background. Syd turned her head, tears rolling down her face. Sky's remains were almost beyond recognition. Most of his skin and muscle had burnt away, leaving only the skeleton. What flesh that remained on the skull, though charcoal, showed it to be Sky, agony etched into his face. His hand stretched up, as if reaching out for help. "According to the coroner, Cadet Tate died almost immediately. Based on the physical evidence it appears to have been a bio-weapon field. This weapon's been used on numerous worlds across the galaxy. Its Gruumm's trump card against SPD. As soon as a genetic mutation is used, the molecules in the gas are aggravated and collide releasing an expanding energy field."

The Rangers took their places around Sky, Standing guard, as the Body Transport arrived. News agencies started to push the blockade back, a riot forming. Jack touched the side of his helmet. "Kat, signal defender wing Bravo, disperse the Nets. We have a riot." Overhead a large craft appeared from orbit. The Astro megaship took a stationary orbit over the site, and opened fire. As the energy rays hit the crowd, containment cards filled the streets. Those not captured fled the area, as the defense gliders flew behind them.

Kat sat down at the desk in her room, activating her terminal. "Personal Data Entry, Dr. Kat Manx SPD Delta Command recording. Since the attack three weeks ago, Bridge has slept peacefully. One week ago we transferred him back into his private room where B Squad has maintained a constant vigil. All damage to Bridges' meta-campus has fully healed, along with most of his physical injuries. I briefed the other rangers on the physical and psychic injuries he had sustained from Mora and Troobian Bio-Form known as Lust. We positively identified the charred remains in the park as that of SPD B Squad Ranger 4 Sky Tate, designation Blue Ranger. I've sent notification to his mother. A communiqué and package arrived from Supreme Commander Birdy arrived at 1632hrs Earth Standard time. Effective immediately, B Squad along with myself and Commander Cruger are on leave. This morning, Bridge regained consciousness. I answered what questions I could, but the hardest news would be coming from his team leader. I just hope the news doesn't make him regress. End Entry."

Batting his eyes open, Bridge gave a half-cocked smile. "Hey guys." Syd squeezed his hand, trying not to cry. "Jack I'm sorry about hitting you." Jack smiled, looking at the floor. "It's ok Bridge. I deserved it. I just didn't know you had it in you." Looking around at his friends, Bridge's face fell. "Jack, where's Sky?"

Z choked back a sob, turning toward the door. "Bridge" Jack said squatting down next to him. Bridge shot up, his panic rising. "Come on guys this isn't funny. Where's Sky?" Commander Cruger stood up from the back of the room and saluted. Reflexively, Bridge attempted a salute, grimacing as he did. "Cadet Carson, it is my sad duty to inform you that your squad mate and our friend Schuyler "Sky" Tate fell in the line of duty, August 23rd 2025, during an operation to save the life of his comrade from capture by Troobian forces, led by the creature designated Lust. At this time Lust remains at large, but I swear he will not escape capture." Jack looked into Bridge's eyes, fire rolling. "Bridge I swear to you, we'll get this mother fucker." he said. Bridge looked at them, starting to fall asleep from the sedative Kat was putting in his IV. "Jack promise me that I get to fire the shot." He slurred, falling back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters or anything from the series. Several other fanfics inspired this one. No infringement was intended

Chapter 5: To the Earth we all shall return

The noon sun beat down on the courtyard at Delta Command. Aliens and humans alike were assembled around Sky's casket. Beside it stood a picture of the young officer, dressed in his Class A uniform. As the dignitaries made their expected passes to the casket, Jack stood next to Bridge, arms crossed. "This fucking sucks. Not even one of these cocksuckers cared about SPD when the budget came up for review. But now they all stand around like they lost a son."

"At ease Cadet." He heard a low grumble from behind him. Commander Cruger put his hand on Jacks shoulder. "I know how you feel but we have to make the best of the situation." Cruger stepped up to the casket and addressed the crowd. "Representatives of the Interstellar Alliance of Peaceful Worlds, Rangers, and people of Earth we gather today under very solemn conditions. It is today that we commit the body of Schuler "Sky" Tate to the Earth. It was Sky's request to be buried here on Earth in a private Ceremony with only his family and team present." A murmur from the delegation rose into a loud outcry. "With all due respect to the Delegation, this was Officer Tate's request, and it will be honored."

As Cruger continued, Kat leaned over to Bridge. "You holding together Bridge?" she whispered. Bridge squeezed her hand, a ragged breath escaping his lips. "I miss him Kat. I didn't realize until we were in the Field that you were right." She smiled as Cruger recited the closing prayer. "He felt the same way Bridge."

Cruger raised his head and saluted. "Rangers ten hut." On cue all the Rangers stood and morphed. The casket was teleported into the Megaship, along with the Rangers, leaving an upset Delegation on the ground below.

A few moments they materialized on a hill in a small cemetery, Sky's casket hovering over an opening in the earth. The rangers took their places flanking the priest, morphed in S.W.A.T. mode. As the bagpipers began Amazing Grace echoed out across the other graves. In the distance a gentle roll of thunder heralded the coming storm.

The priest raised his hands and cleared his throat. "Honored guests and family we are gathered in this place on this solemn day to say goodbye to a beloved young man. I would like to say a few words before we begin. I have known the Tate family for many years, had the privilege of joining the Tate's in holy matrimony, and the sad duty to lay the first Sky Tate Senior to the earth. I remember it was some months after Sky Senior passed, that young Sky came to me after mass. Papa Gillespie he said to me, when will I see my daddy again?" The priest wiped a tear from his eye and cleared his throat again. "I looked at him and smiled. Young Sky, I told him, close your eyes and tell me what you see. Sky closed his eyes and his face lit up. I saw daddy, in his uniform talking to Uncle Doggie. He picked me up and held me. Uncle Doggie told me that if I tried one day I'd be as great a ranger as my daddy."

Leaning against a tree in the back of the funeral assembly, Bridge felt Kat put her arm around his waist. She saw the tears and pulled him into her as he started to cry. A gentle rumble drew his eyes upward as the runners flew overhead, in the missing man formation. As they passed overhead, Bridge looked over and saw Anubis standing before the congregation. "Sky Tate was an extraordinary person. He was kind, talented, and compassionate. Above all, he was courageous. Try as I might I could not find the words to honor him, to do justice to his life. Thankfully I got some help. While words alone may not be enough, there are some names that might do. We often talk about those that give their lives in the service of their country, their world, and this galaxy and while Sky Tate did just that, that's not what his life was about. The following are the names of the men and women who did not die in service, but who are in fact alive today because of Sky. Commander Anubis Kruger, Dr. Kat Manx, Cadet Jack Landers, Cadet Sydney Drew, Cadet Z Delgado, Cadet Bridge Carson," as Anubis read on Bridge shuttered with the reading of his name. "Kat, I tried to save him, I tried to get him to go back." He whispered. Kat stroked his head, tears falling down her cheeks. "I know Bridge. We all did."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters or anything from the series. Several other fanfics inspired this one. No infringement was intended

Chapter 6: Birth of the Darkness

As Bridge lay in his bed sleeping, the door hissed open and he glided through the shadows. As he watched Bridge sleep, a small light turned on, lightly illuminating Kat's face. "I figured you'd say good-bye to him. He looked at Kat then back to Bridge. "If he starts to relapse contact me immediately." Taking off his necklace, he handed it to Kat. He lent down and kissed him on the lips, a tear falling onto Mr. D, Bridges stuffed dragon. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kat said, her hand on his shoulder. Tightening a clasp on his boot, he checked the charge in his weapon. "Do you have it?"

She pulled a morpher out of her pocket and handed it to him. "From the diagrams, the morpher contains technology from four different morphing units. The Mystic Force, Dino, Omega and SPD morphers all one unit. As well as a few upgrades of my own, including a cloaking unit. The uniform has remnant traces of all three and I've also integrated the Red Dino and Lightspeed Rescue Battleizer components into it. You could go toe to toe with Gruumm and his Generals by yourself. To activate, all you need is to think or say the code. Unlike other units, this one will have a sample of your DNA in it so direct contact is not required." He put the morpher on and hissed as he felt it bond to his skin.

Mind buzzing, the information downloaded. "Kat you never cease to amaze me." Kat looked at him, her whiskers twitched, hesitating momentarily. "Because of the Quantum Shifts, you need to stay morphed at all times. I can't predict the effects, but your cells will eventually start to break down." He looked at the morpher, then back to her. "How long?" She put her hand on his arm and shook her head. "I don't know. About two months but it could be less."

He held Bridge's hand, and traced his cheek. "I'll see you soon I promise." He handed her a small disk. "If something happens to me," he said turning toward the door. "Don't worry I'll give it to him." Walking out the door, he looked one last time at Bridge. With a flash of purple\black energy, he was gone.

Kat looked out the window into the night. A star shot across sky, as she saw the Dark Ranger shimmer from view. The cloaking unit masked him from almost all forms of tracking devices and sensors. "Be careful." She looked at the slumbering Bridge and closed her eyes in a silent prayer.

"_Breaseal, Lord of the Travelers protect him in his travels, Queen Maeve, Goddess of the Hunt be with him, help him find his prey. Aife, Goddess of the Warrior give him strength, and I beseech the Crone that his Shot be true and kill the demon Lust, that has taken him from his love. Great Mother Wrap him in your arms and heal his broken heart and soul after the deed is done. Blessed be."_

As he scaled she finished her prayer, a great storm opened up on the city. Lightning rained down, and the winds howled. "Not a good omen." She said to an empty room


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters or anything from the series. Several other fanfics inspired this one. No infringement was intended

Chapter 7: Wallowing with Pigs

Flipping on the closed sign, Piggy danced his way over to the cash register. Even with the storms in their second week, business was booming. After finding a winning lottery ticket, Piggy used his money to open a mobile restaurant, appropriately named Piggy's. The restaurant attracted NewTech Cities darker elements. Hustlers, drug dealers and Troobian agents all dined and exchanged information here. If someone wanted to know a secrete, Piggy's is where you came. Gliding through the shadows, he stood by and watched as Piggy secured the daily profits in the safe. Looking at the lights, they all flickered out, save for one behind him. As Piggy moved from behind the register, he smiled holding out his arms. "Even though I can't see you I know you're here." Dark Ranger shimmered into view in front of the light, causing Piggy to jump back. "Where's Lust, Pig?" he asked taking a step forward. "I don't know who you're talking about. I haven't heard of him before." Piggy said matter of factly. He raised his arm and fired a laser, hitting Piggy in the knee. Falling to the floor Piggy gaped, blood pooling from the wound. "I never said Lust was a he Piggy. Where's Lust?" Dark said, kicking over some nearby chairs. Piggy replied the same and the Dark Ranger shot out the other knee. Dark picked up the alien and threw him through a wall. "Piggy, I like you. But you're not helping is making me think twice." He said blowing apart a table and the counter the register set on. Piggy reached up trying to tap the alarm button. The Dark Ranger pulled a knife from his boot and threw it through the alien's hand, pinning it to the wall.

Leaning down, Dark pressed the tip of the gauntlet laser into the side of his head. "Last chance pig." He said, the emitter glowing with energy. Piggy huffed for a moment, looking at his reflection in the visor of the ranger's helmet. "I swear I don't know where to find Lust. Some of my customers were talking about how he single handedly took down the Green Ranger. You would have better luck with Broodwing. I hear he's in the abandoned church on Fifth and Main."

A chirp from the gauntlet broke Dark's hold on the alien. "Apparently you're telling the truth about that anyway. Thank you Piggy." He said, pulling the knife out if his hand. Dark wiped the blood onto Piggy and put it back in the sheath. "You've been very helpful." Piggy shrieked as Dark shot him in each shoulder. "Who are you" he choked out, going into shock. Dark pressed a button on the side of his helmet, his visor slid back. "But why?" he asked Dark.

In a single swift move, Dark cut out Piggys tongue. Dark landed a kick squarely on his chest. Piggy flew through the window, landing with a thud on the soft, rain soaked ground outside. As Dark walked away from the trailer, he touched his left wrist. Seconds later a ball of fire enveloped Piggys', burning debris raining down. Gasping for breath, Piggy reached toward Dark as he shimmered out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters or anything from the series. Several other fanfics inspired this one. No infringement was intended

Chapter 7: Bats in the Bell Tower

Standing in front of a shuttle Commander Cruger crossed his arms behind him. To his right, a human male about fifty years old held the e stance surveying the troops. "Their all fine troops Sam. Go easy on them for at least the first month. They've been through a lot." Doggie said to the older man. The bosons whistle brought everyone to attention. His grey hair tied back in a tasteful ponytail, red eyes showing no emotion. "Cadets, as of now Delta Command is under new leadership. Commandant Samuel Walker will be temporarily replacing me effective immediately. I expect you to serve him as you have served me in the past." After the address, Jack walked up to Commander Cruger, a grim look etched on his face. "Dr. Manx, step away please." Stepping away Kat looked at Syd, who avoided her gaze. Jack saluted and held out a data pad. "Commander Anubis Cruger, under order of SPD Supreme Commander Fowler, you are ordered to remand yourself to the custody of B Squad for transport to SPD Central for questioning regarding a recent string of attacks focused on suspected Troobian informants and agents."

"Commander, this way please." As they walked off the plat form, Jack whispered just loud enough for Doggie to hear. "If you morph, the base containment systems will activate, giving you time to escape. Delta Squad is patrolling the Eastern Space Port. The freighter Mary Celeste will take you to Sirius. On Sirius, a ship is docked at the Gamma Port with a year's worth of rations and supplies aboard." "Thank you B Squad but no." Anubis said, head held high "I'm not running."

The evening news broadcast just starting. The flaming wreckage of Piggys filled the screen. "In recent news, Piggys Mobile Restaurant, operated by a local non-terrestrial resident of New Tech City was destroyed in an early morning explosion. The owner and operator of the establishment, Piggy, is listed in critical stable condition. The non-terrestrial is being treated for multiple laser wounds, as well as the removal of his tongue. This is the twelfth attack since the death of SPD Officer Sky Tate, Blue Ranger assigned to Beta Squad. No word yet on what caused the explosion." Bridge looked out the window and cracked his neck. Since Sky's memorial, he hadn't said much. "Kat" Bridge said not looking at her as she sat down. "There's something going on I can feel it." Kat stroked the back of his head.

Seconds later the news feed started flashing red. Bridge picked up the remote and turned the volume up. "This is Trisha Tanaka reporting live from the Intersection of Fifth and Main, where it appears that the Troobian Mercenary Broodwing has been located in the abandoned Salvation Catholic Church. The church has been undergoing a series of renovations as part of its tri centennial. Sources say SPD is enroute. Hold on something happening inside."

As the camera panned over the gothic cathedral, several flashes of light silhouetted Broodwing against a window near the rectory. Two flashes later, Broodwing flew out of the window, bouncing off the scaffolding surrounding the church. The camera followed him to the ground where it showed his body bounce on impact, mechanical arms and legs bouncing in different directions as the sparks rained from his broken body. The camera zoomed in showing that the support dome of the Troobian was shattered, as it laid bleeding and dying.

As Broodwing was placed in a stasis unit, he looked at the camera and chattered. Kat's face blanched as she stood up, heading toward the door. "What did he say Kat?" Jack asked, standing behind her. "A Ranger lost the dark seeks vengeance for one in the light." Bridge looked confused. "What's it mean?" She looked at the injured Troobian and licked her lips. "I don't know Bridge. Excuse me. Jack stay with him."

Commander Walker sat down as Kat entered. "You saw the broadcast?" he asked her, lighting a cigarette. She crossed her leg as she sat. "I did. It's not going to be long before he tracks down Lust. Don't you think it's time you told the Rangers what's going on?" He exhaled after a moment, a cloud of grey smoke floating up toward the ceiling vent.

"Not yet. We'll let him get a little closer. We have to let this timeline play out." She stood up and walked to the door. "Just so you know, there's a time stream divergence. He's going to run unto Syd in about a month. When he does, the timeline will be altered. If you stop the meeting, events will continue on and he will die." Walker took another drag and turned to her, blowing the smoke out his nose. "Will the alteration ensure he doesn't die?" She opened the door and started to walk out. "Nothing is assured Commandant." As the door closed, the Commandant snuffed out his cigarette, and ran his hand over a scar. "We'll have to see that he does."

Bridge turned off the light, snuggling into his bunk watching the colors swirl around him. Sky's energy was almost completely dissipated, along with any trace of him having been there. With a hiss, the door opened, a figure silhouetted against the hall light. Bridge rolled over, looking at the wall. "The other bunk is yours. Welcome to B Squad." He said emptily. The figure walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "If you want a new roommate, I could sleep in Jack's room."

Bridge shot up in bed, scrambling to turn on the light. "No it's not possible. Your dead, aren't you?" he asked. Sky smiled, grabbing Bridge's trembling hand placing it on his cheek. Bridge looked into Sky's eyes as the world changed.

They were standing on the path in the park, the Crab Nebula hanging in the sky. Its blue and purple gasses dancing against the infinite back drop of space. "Sky it really is you." Bridge said, his face wet from tears. "Yea it's me." Sky saw his memories play out. Bridge watched them pass by. "Sky, what did you try and tell me as I was teleported out?" Sky let go of his hand, turning away. "It was nothing."

Breaking the connection, the bunkroom reappeared around them. "Sky please? What was it?" Sky got up and sat down on his bed, hands crossed. "When I saw you laying there with Lust." He trailed off.

Bridge moved over to Sky, wraping his arms around the young man's muscled body, his head on his shoulder. "It's time to rest now Bridge," Sky said breaking the embrace laying on the ground, stairing up at the heavens. They settled into one another, Bridge falling asleep as Sky caressed him. Bridge woke the next morning to an empty bed. Looking around, he saw his energy in the room, but no trace of Sky's. "He was here." He said into an empty room.

The next morning B Squad stood at the start of the obstacle course. "Alright rangers. On 3." Jack said grinning. "3." They took off running through the tires that lined part of the path, then swinging over a pond on a series of ropes. "I think my runner is getting soft." Syd said swinging past him. By the time Bridge landed on the balance platform, the others were scaling the wall at the finish line. Bridge's boots were slick with morning dew as he tried to cross the beams. About midway cross, one of the support struts gave way, Bridge hanging on over a thirty-foot drop. Looking at the others, he saw Sky standing behind them, waving him to on. From deep in his soul, a strength filled his body, as he pushed up from the beam, landing on the platform on the other side. With his weight, the balance platform collapsed, throwing him toward the wall. The other Rangers watched as he vaulted the wall, and landed in front of them, crouching.

Bridge brushed past them, pulling off his glove. He smiled as he waved his hand over the spot where Sky had stood, the swirls of nature energy ebbing and flowing. Again no trace of Sky. "What are you looking for Bridge" Jack asked as they gathered around him. Snapping his glove back in place, Bridge blew past them, face showing all his pain. "Nothing."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the Characters or the mentioned technology

Chapter 10 Hunting the Hunter

Kat sipped a mug of tea as she logged into her console. The face of a reptilian dog greeted her. "Good evening Kat. I hope I'm not interrupting." Doggie said to her, bags under his eyes. "Not at all. How's the questioning?" Doggie's head rose up slightly as he laughed. "I was released this morning. How's B Squad holding up?" Taking a sip, Kat set the mug down. "Not well. They're still training, but drifting apart. Z and Jack rented a flat in Low Town, Syd left on leave, she didn't file a rout map. Doggie I don't think B Squad is going to survive this one."

As B Squad entered the command center, Kat turned her back to them, fidgeting with a control console. "Rangers, I apologize for calling you here. I assure you that when we're done, you'll agree that it was well worth it." He nodded to Kat, who activated the screen. The image of Dark Ranger stared back at them. "Rangers, this is the Dark Fire Ranger, or more commonly known as Lust. Before the attack on Officer Tate, he attacked KO-35 and stole an experimental morpher." Kat showed an image of Dark's morpher, its Dino Gem pulsing with energy. "This was to be our doomsday trump card. The morpher comprises tech from the most powerful morphers in SPD history. Now that power is in the hands of Gruumm."

Jack clenched his fists as the image of Dark rotated. The Commandant cleared his throat after a moment. "Out Tech team was able to recover this from Broodwing's armor.

_Dark dodged the blasts from Broodwing's weapon. "Admit it Broodwing. It's a good deal. You tell me where Lust is, I let you live. You don't then you and Gruumm can use the same bone whitening kit." Dark fired another shot, slicing through Broodwing's cape. Broodwing tried to transform and fly out, but with his cape damaged, he hit the concrete with a thud, his helmet cracked. Dark fired two shots, each one hitting Broodwing in the ankle. "Come one Broodwing. Where's Lust?" Broodwing looked at the Ranger and laughed. "He's right in plain sight. But that's the best place to hide isn't it?" he said laughing._

Jack hissed as he looked at his team. "Sir, what can we do to help?" He turned to the rangers and smiled. "You're going to stay on leave. After Defeating Omni and Grumm, you deserve it. But keep your ears open. Dark is out there, planning to destroy us. The alien's will hear about it before we do. If you hear anything, report it to me immediately. If you encounter the Dark Fire Ranger, your orders are to terminate with extreme prejudice." They swallowed hard as Syd spoke up. "What's the weakness of the morpher?" Kat waked to the monitor and pointed to the Gem. "The Dino Gem. Its crystal structure is slightly unstable. A sonic disruption or a sufficient impact will destroy it."

Kat looked at them then to the Commandant. "Sir, shouldn't we attempt to capture Lust, to force him to trial?" Walker looked at her, squaring off. "My orders stand. Dismissed."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters or anything from the series. Several other fanfics inspired this one. No infringement was intended

Chapter 11: Old friends and new enemies

As she drove through town, she looked at how well preserved the old buildings were. While a lot of the world had torn down the old buildings to construct the newer tech core structures, the city seemed almost untouched by the hands of time. She remembered growing up, listening to the stories about the Dino Ranger team. The school marquise still held the last message the school put up before it closed. We'll miss you Doctor Oliver. It wasn't long after Tommy retired that the school shut down, sending its students to Angel Grove High.

Driving down a dirt path, Syd parked her car in front of the log cabin. The outside was weathered, but it still held the charm of a by-gone era. She pulled off to the side where his old black Jeep was usually parked. For the last twenty-five years, he lived with Haley, in almost complete obscurity as a high school science teacher. Their daughter was off at the Academy training to be an SPD Ranger.

Walking up the path, a woman opened the front door and stepped onto the porch. She was still thin, her red hair turning grey. Even with the fine lines on her face, she still looked years younger than her actual age of fifty-six. She walked down the steps and pulled Syd into a hug. "Sydney it's been too long. When Tommy said you might be coming for a visit I couldn't believe it." Haley led her into the house and gestured to a chair. Syd heard some glasses clinking around in the kitchen when the front door opened. Tommy set a paper bag down on the end table as he took off his shoes. "Haley, who's parked out front?"

Standing up, Syd walked over and picked up the bag, taking it into the kitchen. "Just an old student." she said with the flash of a smile. Aside from the salt and pepper hair he sported, Tommy hadn't aged a day. It was determined years ago that exposure to the radiation from the morphing energy slowed cellular degradation to a crawl. Unfortunately, when it wore out of the system completely the cells would just stop functioning. Haley took the bag from her and started putting the groceries away.

"I hear my old student is wearing a lot of pink these days." He said handing her a glass of ice tea. She took a sip and smiled. When she was in Bayside High, she would go to the Cybercafé every day just for the ice tea. "Not so much over the last few weeks." She said, memories of the attack replaying within. "I need some advice Doctor Oliver." Tommy smiled, gesturing to the kitchen table. "Only if you call me Tommy. You're not a student anymore." As they sat at the kitchen table, she told them about SPD life, being a ranger and the day they lost Sky. And the team being placed on leave. Tommy put his hand on Syd's, squeezing it for support. "I know it's hard Sydney, but the one thing you can't do is give up."

"He's right Syd. We need you." Dark said appearing out of the shadows. Tommy stood up, putting his arm out as if to block passage. As Syd grabbed her morpher, Dark hit her with a green energy beam, her body freezing. "I'm Sorry Syd, but I have to speak to the Doctor. I won't hurt you."

Tommy laughed to himself as he lowered his arm. "I wondered how long it'd be before you showed up." Dark looked at Syd then back to him. "What gave it away?" Dark asked, curiosity lacing his voice. "I felt the Gem activate. Besides I recognized the energy signature of the weapons fire on Broodwing's bio-armor." "Who are you?" Syd asked, trying to activate her morpher. "I'm the Dark Ranger. I came here looking for Doctor Oliver. I was hoping he'd be able to help me with a problem I'm having."

Tommy shook his head, lips curling upward. "You need a new tailor?" Dark laughed, running his hand over his helmet. "Actually no. The looks kinda growing on me. I was hoping you could tell me how to access Zord Calling Sequence in the Dino gem." Tommy's gaze held fast, expression never changing. "Sorry to tell you but the Zords were destroyed by Messagog." Dark took a step forward, and held his arm across his chest. The gem glowed purple. "Doctor Oliver it isn't one of your Zords I want. I'm here for the Panther Zord."

Tommy turned his back on Dark, gripping a chair. "The Panther Zord can't be controlled by anyone. That's why Zordon deactivated it." Dark took a step back, and looked out a window into the surrounding woods. "Doctor Oliver, please. The power of the Panther is the only thing that can destroy it." Haley swallowed hard and looked at Dark. "Please listen to Tommy." She said softly. "No one has had the power to control Panther." Dark turned on her, staring into her eyes. "You don't understand. With Panther I could destroy Lust, Bridge would be safe again." Syd shook her head as the energy field weakened. "Destroy lust? You are lust!" she screamed as the field broke.

Tommy turned back around, arms crossed. "Dark Ranger I'll tell you where Panther is if you answer me two questions using the judgment mode. Will you do it?" Dark nodded, taking a relaxed stance. Syd looked at the Tommy then back to Dark. "Dark Ranger, also known as Lust, you are accused of murder and theft. You are accused of attempting to acquire a powerful Zord that you cannot control. While in judgment you will be asked a single question to determine the truth." Syd opened her morpher and activated the judgment mode, sealing Dark Ranger in a null dimensional pocket. Tommy looked at the shimmering figure of dark as the energy swirled around him. "Dark Ranger, what drives you to protect Bridge so loyally?" Dark held his head up high, crossing his arms behind him. "Because I love him.**" **The judgment scanner flashed for a few moments, and then a green circle appeared over him. "He's telling the truth Doctor Oliver. Dark Ranger isn't Lust."

Before Syd closed the morpher, he called to him. "Dark Ranger was it you that attacked Piggy, Broodwing and the other aliens?" Dark took a step back, head cocked to one side. "No. It wasn't me." The judgment scanner flashed for a few moments. When it rendered the verdict , Syd looked at the display in confusion. "I've never seen it do that before." Superimposed over Dark, a green circle had a red X going through it. "How can someone be guilty and innocent at the same time?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters or anything from the series. Several other fanfics inspired this one. No infringement was intended

Chapter 11: Half truths and partial lies

Tommy studied the swirling crystal in Dark's morpher, a shadow crossed his face. "Haley, call Trent. Use the ranger down code"

She picked up the cordless and started dialing. After a few minutes, a muffled voice came across. "Good afternoon. This is Haley Oliver. I need to speak to Trent Mercer. It's an emergency." She paused for a few moments, rolling her eyes. "Could you please get a message to him? It's very simple. Rid." The muffled voice spoke briefly. "Yes that's all. Thank you." As she hung up, she looked at Tommy. "His secretary says he's in a meeting and will deliver the message as soon as possible."

As the hours passed since the call, no one spoke. Dark paced back and forth, as Tommy and Haley hooked an antiquated projector into a laptop. The sound of gravel crunching outside heralding the arrival of their guest. Walking into the house, Trent's voice echoed through the hall "Haley what's wrong with" he shuddered for a moment and rubbed his temples. Tommy walked to hall, gesturing for Trent to enter.

Tommy led him into the living room where Dark looked him over. "Dark Ranger, this is Trent Mercer, White Dino ranger. Trent this is the Dark Fire Ranger." Dark inclined his head slightly as the gem's energy started swirling inside its cage, trying to escape. "Tommy I can sense it from here." Trent said folding his arms. Dark looked from Tommy to Trent and back again. "Sense what?"

"Who created this abomination?" Trent asked circling the Ranger, casting a disapproving looking. "The energy is too intense for any known life form." Dark pulled his hand back, balling his fist. "Kat Manx, SPD's greatest scientific mind." Syd's mouth opened slightly, Trent rolling his eyes. "Nice organization you work for." He said glancing at Syd.

Dark grabbed Trent by the shoulder, hand resting on his weapon. "Look rich bitch, I volunteered for this. I gave up everything to try and save Bridge and the rest of them from Lust and the Riders. If I can stop Lust now, the riders will never be created." Trent nodded in understanding. "But something went wrong." Dark nodded, releasing him. "When I entered this timeline, I merged momentarily with myself here. That's when the timeline rippled and he came through."

Syd looked at him, puzzled. "When who came through?" Dark walked back to the window and looked at the landscape. "A criminal from my time. Calvin Sims the traitor who handed Earth to the Troobians. He was a Commandant at SPD Command and a Troobian double agent. He created a back door into the SPD Mainframe for Gruumm. When we defeated him, Sims took control of the crumbling Troobian forces and finished what Gruumm started. For years, he worked in the shadows rebuilding the Troobian armada. When he came, we were helpless. Earth was the first to fall followed by, Aquatar, Triforia, along with countless other worlds. The Delta Command Megazord led the assault on SPD Central Command. The death toll is over a trillion men women and children.

The Battle of KO-35, turned the tide of the war. We managed to capture Sims, but the price was high. By the end, I was the only one left. Syd you and Z died heroically, trying to save several children from a refugee transport. Jack and Commander Cruger fell when the Astro Megaship exploded. All reports suggest sabotage." Dark took a ragged breath as an uneasy silence filled the room. "What about Sam and Bridge?" Syd said, barely above a whisper.

_The bridge of the Astro Glider erupted in a rain of sparks from the most recent hit. "DEKA, divert power from life support to weapons and shields. Mega Winger target grid 513." Entering a sequence into a console as weapons fire leapt from the Glider. Even with the combined power of the Astro Glider and the Mega Winger, Delta Max's shields were barely affected. Sky looked at bridge, who was trying to keep the ship on course toward the Delta Max. "DEKA" Bridge called out as another blast blew out a wall. "What is the explosive yield needed to cripple the Delta Max?" DEKA was silent for a few seconds. "An energy discharge of 10 to the 932 power would effectively disable the Delta Max, shutting it down. This action would also destroy every life form aboard. We currently have no warheads capable of that output." He entered several more sequences and an alarm began to blare. "Alert. Collision course set. Core detonation in 1 Minute."_

_Bridge entered a sequence and opened a channel. "Zane, this is Bridge. Fall back to a safe distance. I'll be sending over the survivors" "Copy that Bridge." A static reply came over the radio. Before Sky could speak, he was on the Mega Winger watching the Astro Glider slamming into the Delta Max. Bridge and Sam stood next to him, each fighting the urge to vomit._

"_A final blast from the Delta Max hit the Mega Winger. Part of the ceiling supports gave way impaling Sam. Bridge, Zane and I made it to the surface of KO-35." Dark tensed and sighed. "The landing site was surrounded by Troobian mercenaries. We were held in a Troobian prison for a year and a half. Zane managed to escape about six months in, promising to return with reinforcements. As punishment, I had to watch as Lust raped Bridge repeatedly. For eight days, day and night Lust used Bridge. On the eighth, after he was done with Bridge, he ripped his head from his body. It held Bridge's head up like a trophy, the other Troobians cheering." _Dark shuttered as the projector showed his memories. "They held me for another year before I was rescued by a small group of resistance, lead by Birdy. That's when they told me about the day Lust attacked the past."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters or anything from the series. Several other fanfics inspired this one. No infringement was intended

Chapter 12 Interlude.

BREAKING NEWS: Three of Earths Greatest Minds Killed in Accident, one Missing in at NewTech Harbor

In a horrific scene this morning aboard the private sailing vessel Rita's Headache, Famed Scientist William "Billy" Cranston, World renowned Software designer Ethan James and the reclusive Cyberneticist and Artificial Intelligence Pioneer Dr K were found burnt almost beyond recognition. According to Dock records another individual, one Cameron Watanabe is missing from the vessel. Law enforcement agents were called in after another vessel reported hearing shouting and what sounded like weapons fire in the area. Unpon inspetion, local law inforcements made the discovery. More information to follow when it becomes available


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters or anything from the series. Several other fanfics inspired this one. No infringement was intended

Jack flopped down on the couch, his shoes landing under the coffee table. His ebony skin glistened with sweat, his muscles aching. Stripping off his tank top, he sent it sailing across the room with a squish sound as it hit the floor.

Since he took his leave from SPD, he had been helping Allie dispense clothing and other essentials to the poorer elements of Newtech. Z opened the door to the flat a few minutes later, arms loaded with bags. "Don't worry about getting up Jack. I've got it." She said, closing the door with her foot. "Sorry Z. I didn't hear you come in." Z divided the bags into two piles. Jack stood back and watched as she created a copy of herself. The copy started to unpack the bags, as the original hung up her coat, and walked into the bedroom. Emerging in a loose pare of sweat pants and a yellow top she walked into the kitchen, past herself opening the fridge. The sound of glass clanking together echoed into the living area. Z walked to him a few minutes later, two open beers in hand. Handing him one, Jack cleared his throat and raised it. "To B Squad, may we all find peace."

Looking at the flat Jack saw their reflections in the mirror over the fireplace, Z's arm draped around his waist, staring into the nothing that their lives had become. For a fleeting second he saw a third face staring at him from behind. _I'm losing it. _He thought to himself.

Setting her beer down, Z walked to the window and looked out across the parking lot, watching the kids playing basketball. "I talked to Kat today. Bridge is getting worse. Their having to keep him on a sedative twenty four hours a day now. Jack we need to go see him. Maybe it'll help."

The sight of Bridge walking around like a zombie broke their hearts and by the end of the two hour visit they were drained. His skin was ashen, his thin, body now almost that of a skeleton. Where once there was life in his eyes, now there was nothing but a void. After eating dinner and doing the dishes, they fell into bed, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, arms wrapped around each other.

The sound of someone pounding on the door thundered through the flat. Opening an eye he saw the display on the clock reading 212 am. Groaning he woke Z, as he shuffled to the door, his Blaster in one his hand. As Jack opened the door, Syd raised her balled fist to pound again, Jack catching it as it came down. "Syd its 2:30 in the morning, what the hell do you want?" He said as she breezed into the flat.

"Jack, where's Z? We need to get to Command. We don't have much time." Syd paced as they dressed, chewing n her nails and sighing, as if time has stopped. Z threw Jack his jacket and they were out the door, heading out into the foyer. "Syd, what's going on?" Z asked climbing into Jack's jeep. Syd tried to radio Kat, but to no avail. "We need to get to find Bridge and get to Kat. I'll explain everything on the way." Syd explained her recent revelation to the others as they sped through traffic. "Syd it's not that we don't believe you, but are you sure you can trust him?" Syd rolled her eyes. "Z if you ever trusted me, trust me now."

"Syd I know you believe what he says, but where's the proof?" he asked, half yawning. She pointed to an empty building, gesturing to the parking lot. "Pull over and I'll show you." Jack put the jeep into park a few minutes later and turned to her. "Show and tell time." He said. Syd set a small cylinder on the armrest. A hologram of her conversation with Dark started playing played. She entered a time code and the images fast forwarded then froze. "This is why were going back" she said hitting play. As they watched, Jack's jaw tightened, as Z let out a muffed cry.

Syd turned off the recording. "There's more information on here but it's his decision to show you. We need to go now. Dark will meet us there." Pressing a button on the dash, the roll bar on the jeep began to flash red and blue, and armor deployed on the body of the jeep. As he sped into traffic, several cars blasted their horns among the cries of dismay. Jack swerved as a swarm of Crybots appeared in their path. "SPD this is Cadet Landers. Crybots sighted in the Low Town sector. Multiple Orange and Blue heads. Estimates of 3 divisions. Send backup." The radio crackled for a moment. "Copy that Cadet. Charlie Squad is enroute from Zone 5. ETA 5 minutes." The jeep skidded to a halt as they leapt out, each taking a defensive stance. "Central, 1 would be better" he said over the radio. Jack raised his morpher. "We really don't have time for this." He said shaking his head in disgust. "Ready team?" Before they could morph, C Squad started landing in front of them laying down cover fire. Overhead the orbital Swat Skybase zoomed to a higher altitude, bringing several bay doors to bare.

"Jack, we heard you could use some help." Aaron Marx, Charlie Squads leader said as they took a defensive stance. "Charlie, we need to get to Command, Protocol 010." Jack said moving toward the jeep. "We got this." He looked back at the swarm "C Squad cover B Squad. Protocol 010 is enacted. Let's go." As they got back in Jeep, Jack watched as Crybot after Crybot fell to the ground, broken and twitching.

As they drove away, Jack saw a ripple behind them. Lust appeared in the middle of the swarm and smiled, with another contingent of Crybots. "Central, this is Landers. Lust Sighted, returning to engage." Before Jack could turn around, a deep raspy voice came across the radio. "Negative Cadet. Charlie squad advises they have it in hand. Continue on." Jack looked up to see an armored transport appear over his head raining fire. Standing in the doorway of the craft, Sgt. Silverback leapt out, morphing into Swat Mode, firing on Lust as he came down, with the SPD Elite Guard following behind.

"SPD Central, this is Cadet Landers. I need to speak to Supreme Commander Fowler immediately. Gold Channel authorization granted. ICE Protocols." Jack cleared his throat as the familiar voice came across. "Cadet what is it?" Jack steadied his voice, the anticipation raising. "Commander, Code EC121. Delta Command. Protocol 010 is in effect. We're requesting assistance."

Speeding away, Syd opened her morpher. "Commander Cruger, this is Syd, do you copy?"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclamer: I don't own Power Rangers or any part of the franchise

The doors to Kat's lab groaned as they opened. Section 7 had become her lab, and for the most part her world. For an outsider to walk in, the scene would be reminiscent of a mad scientist's laboratory. Test tubes, odd machines and weapons abound. "Kat I need to talk to you." Bridge said quietly. "Boom, have you finished the sensor analysis?" Kat asked, not looking up.

"Almost. The tri-spectral array is processing the readings." Boom said from his station. The color swirls seemed to captivate him. "I'm sorry Bridge." Kat said as she entered a sequence into the computer. "Lust and a Swarm of Crybots tried to ambush Jack and the others. Thanks to timing, C Squad was on their way back from SWAT training, and repelled him."

Bridge looked at the swirling pattern. He looked away, staggering for a moment before catching himself on the console. "It's Sky." He said barely above a whisper. Boom stood up and looked at him. Kat put her hand on Bridge's shoulder and smiled softly. "Bridge, Sky's gone. As much as I wish it weren't true, it is."

"Kat, Bridge is right. It is Sky, and you know it." Syd and the rest of B Squad entered, flanked by Sgt. Silverback, Doggie and Supreme Commander Fowler. Bridge hugged her, tears falling down his cheeks. "Syd, please tell me I'm not crazy." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "No you're not any crazier than normal. The proof should be here momentarily." Anubis' ears perked up, as the Shadow Saber cut into the air, holding point at nothing.

"Are you you or another you?" Bridge asked, staggering for a moment. Boom looked around but didn't see anyone else. "Uh Bridge, those are your friends. That's Jack and Z and Syd. You see Jack is the Red Ranger, and Z is the"

"Boom shut up." Commander Cruger barked out a second later. Boom paled returning to his seat. "Commander it's alright. Kat, I believe you know our guest." Syd said as the air shimmered. Kat pressed a button on the console. "Sir please come to Section 7 immediately."

Dark shimmered into view as Samuel entered. The two froze as their eyes met. Kat drew something from under the console, casting a glance at Dark. An energy field raised around Dark, holding him in place. "Dark, I assume you found Lust?" Kat asked, moving alongside Commander Walker. "Yes ma'am. Lust is on Gruumm's ship. All we need is a sample of his energy signature to teleport him here."

Commander Cruger grumbled. "Would someone care to fill me in on what is going on?" Kat looked at Anubis. "Dark Ranger is from the future. He came back under the authority of Supreme Commander Fowler to destroy the Troobian mercenary Lust. I received Dark's morpher in the last shipment of material from Central along with orders not to reveal Dark's presence until after the incident."

Bridge broke from Syd and took a step forward, taking an attack stance. "You knew Sky was going to die and you didn't stop it?" he hissed. Kat took an involuntary step back, drawing up her hands like claws. "I knew Dark would be coming back after a catastrophic incident. I didn't know what it was until it happened."

"Cadet Drew has a data recording taken from the memory unit in the possession of Dr. Oliver. I would like it played." Dark looked at Syd, nodding his head. "In its entirety."

She set the device on the floor, twisting the top. A hologram appeared a few seconds later.

_Syd grabbed Dark by the front of his uniform and slammed him against the wall, a crack running to the ceiling. "What about him? He's dead." Dark broke her grip and gestured to the holo projector. "No not dead. When the trap exploded, a dimensional rift formed when Kat tried to teleport him. Sky fell into a limbo between dimensions. In the beginning, he only appeared to Bridge, because of the residual radiation, and there close connection. After several sightings, Bridge was placed in Section 9 for examination and intensive therapy, under the order of Commandant Walker. One night a strange energy signature was detected in his room. _

_Surveillance caught Sky's appearance as well as their conversation. We reviewed your journals and saw that you had all seen Sky, each afraid to come forward. When we realized what happened, we started to plan a rescue. It took years to develop the technology to form a stable doorway. We were in the process of pulling him back into our dimension when the attack on Earth started. A few more seconds and we would have had him out safely."_

_Dark pulled a patch from his vest, handing it to her. "The attack caused a power surge in the morphing grid. Sky emerged too quickly. His cells started to break down. A prototype morpher was used to stabilize him. Unfortunately he was lost into the null dimension."_

Walker curled his lip as Dark went on to recount Bridge's torture and subsequent death. Nodding in understanding, he turned to Dark. "A very amusing tale Lust. Tell me how long did it take to create the false memory engrams?" Dark tried to break through the shield.

"Kat, I believe we still have the sensor reading stored in the Base mainframe. Can we Scan Dark and prove once and for all if he is Lust or not?" Kat looked at him then back to the rangers. "Let me check. Boom, pull up the files on your screen." Boom worked the controls, an expression of shock and confusion. "Kat, I think these are the readings. The systems' acting weird. Could you verify these are them?"

She walked to Boom's console, reading the display. She looked at Dark and Doggie, a mixture of rage and disgust showing as she tilted her head toward Walker. "Samuel, we do have the sensor readings. Don't you think you should finish telling the rangers about the future?" Walker looked at her and smiled. "Of course Dr. Manx. As you know my name is Samuel Walker. In 2137 I head the task force hunting down the remaining Troobian Generals."

"Specifically he's hunting Lust." Kat said, entering a sequence into the base computer "Samuel suspects the future Lust is hiding here on Earth." He looked at the Rangers, smiling. "And you've brought him to me. Well done." She spun around and held a temporary morpher. "He's closer than you think. Judgment mode."


End file.
